Empathy
by 7RedCards
Summary: She isn't a monster. Just because she doesn't feel anything doesn't mean she has no empathy. She knows right from wrong. She knows that it's bad to hurt people. Before she met him, hurting anyone never crossed her mind...well, that's not completely true... Oneshot! Rated T for...well, it's Yandere Simulator. Note: Taro Yamada means John Doe.


**I got inspiration for this from the MANY videos about Yandere Simulator and from my own imagination X3**

 **Enjoy!**

She can't feel anything.

Or at least, that's what she's always thought of herself her whole life. But she's not a sociopath, she's not a monster. She may not really care for her classmates and friends (the few that she has, at any rate) beyond a social level, but that might be because she's always been a bit of a loner. She's been invited to parties and to friends' houses before. Sure, she likes to have fun too. Or...she _would_ like to anyway. She never accepts these invitations, as she almost dreads that she'll discover that not even the constant company of those that care about her will make her _feel_ like she's having fun. She hardly ever feels happiness as it is.

But she isn't violent. Throughout her whole life, she never once thought or even dreamt of bringing harm to others over anything, much less a crush. But then she met _him._ Or rather, she saw him with a girl. It's always been slightly strange to her how this particular boy matched who she'd been dreaming about recently. But fate itself is strange, no?

"Aishi?" Her homeroom teacher calls. "Aishi Ayano?" She raises her hand.

"Present." She replies shortly, but softly. Her teacher nods and continues the roll call. As she looks back down at the blank pages of her binder, she wonders how her voice sounds to others. Some of the less polite students claim that she sounds like a robot. And some, like Haruka Kokona, claim that her voice is cute.

...there aren't many things that Ayano considers cute, but herself has never been a considered candidate for the word. She looks more plain than most of the other students. Where Kokona has purple drill pigtails, Ayano has a jet black ponytail. Not that she hasn't tried other hairstyles, but they never look right to her in the mirror. She'll will herself to change her hairstyle or dye it into a more vibrant color.

But then she looks in the mirror and decides that it's not worth the trouble. The way she sees it, to change yourself is to lie to the world around you. Why should she care what other people think about her hair, or her face, or her size?

She doesn't. Or, at least, she doesn't listen to the remarks.

As the years went by from her first year in middle school, the amount of friends she had began to gradually shrink. And now she's a freshman at Akademi High. And she only has one loyal friend left. Although, sometimes Ayano wonders if Kokona has only stuck with her for this long because nobody bullies Ayano. Who would've thought that threatening to stab a bully once with a scalpel in eighth grade for picking on her would stick to her for this long?

"Yan-chan." Kokona whispers from the seat behind her. "Do you want to be my lab partner for the dissection today?" Ayano looks up and realizes that everyone else is grabbing a lab partner. Turning to face her friend, Ayano gives her best smile. Although she vaguely doubts that it looks genuine. "Are you okay? You look a little sick..."

...or, you know, it makes her look like she's about to puke. That's a good confidence booster. She sighs and drops the smile before nodding.

"Sure, I'll be your partner." She replies.

...

Ayano's secret feelings for the boy she saw with Najimi Osana are about to make her explode. As she easily and expertly slices through the first layer of the preserved frog's skin, she decides to ask Kokona about him.

"Kokona-chan?" She asks quietly as she places the scalpel down to read the next set of instructions. Kokona looks up at her as she writes the final observational notes about the frog's secondary layer of skin before placing her pencil down.

"Yes?" Ayano hesitates as she wonders how to press on without sounding like she's actually attracted to the boy.

"I saw Najimi-senpai with a boy today. She was pushing him around and dragging him wherever she went. Is he a new student?" Kokona gives her a stare that makes Ayano less than comfortable before answering.

"That would probably be Yamada Taro, unless Najimi-senpai decided to go tsundere with an entirely different boy. It wouldn't surprise me. I hate to sound mean, given that I'm picked on quite a bit myself and I barely know Najimi-senpai, but...you won't find many girls _or_ boys in this school that have nice things to say about her. Some call her a whore, others just think she's pushy, but...yeah, the boy was most likely Yamada-senpai."

"Yamada..." Ayano mutters. Then she frowns. "Isn't there a girl here with that name?" Kokona nods again.

"That would be his little sister. I can't remember her first name, I barely know the girl. Then again, I barely know Najimi-senpai or Yamada-senpai either." Ayano nods and continues the dissection.

...

On her way to the front gates of the school, she looks down at her phone. It's in photo view mode, and she scrolls through all of the pictures she has of Yamada Taro. She'd been discreetly following him around all day, but had seen no sign of his sister until Najimi mentioned that she was out of town. Sighing, Ayano gets onto her bike and lifts the kickstand.

"Yan-chan!" Kokona calls out. "Wait up!" Ayano looks back to see Kokona sprinting towards her. The girl stops and doubles over, panting slightly before straightening up and handing Ayano several flyers. She looks down at them.

"Drama club...Cooking club...M.A. club...Occult club...Gardening club...Sports club..." Ayano looks up. "Kokona-chan, I've told you that I don't-"

"Come on!" Kokona interrupts. "I'm your only real friend! You need to be more social." She glares. "And no, being on a social media website doesn't count as being social. Just take these home and think about it, okay?" Ayano looks down at the flyers before nodding. "Good. I'll see you later!" Kokona turns and runs back into the school. Ayano shakes her head before riding towards home.

...

As soon as she flops down on her bed, her cell phone vibrates. Groaning, Ayano looks at it.

"Private number...?" She opens her phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"I saw you stalking an upper-classman today." A female voice says. Ayano frowns. Before she can stop herself, she replies.

"Do you have a problem with that?" _Damn it Ayano, bite your tongue!_

"No. I want to give you information about the girl he was with. Her name is Najimi Osana." _I knew that much._ "She has a crush on him." _Not surprising._ "She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school." _That's new information..._

"The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they're guaranteed to accept your confession?" Ayano's grip tightens slightly on her phone.

"Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday." The girl replies. Ayano's frown deepens. _There has to be a catch here..._

"Why're you telling me this?" She asks.

"I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves." _is this about that thing in eighth grade?_

"Who are you?" Ayano asks. There's a pause.

"I'm the person nicknamed 'Info-chan' at school." Ayano has to resist scoffing.

"I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name."

"The rumors are true." Info-chan's tone is a mix of amusement and pride. "If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them." Ayano grimaces, unable to hold back her thoughts.

"You're disgusting." The retort is instant.

"You're a stalker." _Well played._ "If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious senpai belongs to Osana-chan." There's a long pause. When Info-chan next speaks, her words are so full of anger and malice that Ayano wonders if she has a personal grudge against Osana. "I hope you make her _suffer._ " Then the mysterious girl hangs up. Ayano ends the call and lies down on her bed.

"I may love him, but..." Ayano frowns. "Can I really do this...?"

 **And that's a rap! I really enjoyed writing this! ^^**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
